Adrenaline
by Kolmikaelson
Summary: Sora has read the writings of a famous author who has never been seen. He meets a mysterious stranger at the famous club Adrenaline who introduces himself as the Owner of the club. Through the night he finds out he is also the author he loves Riku Mikaelson. Riku takes him on a date but will a love blossom or will it burn?
1. Chapter 1

Adrenaline

I do not own Kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 1: Club Adrenaline

It was the weekend and while all I wanted to do was stay in I was gonna be forced to this damn Club my best friend Roxas loves. My name is Sora and life is not really where I thought it was going to be at this point. I am 24, single and my career is going nowhere right now. I am a chef at a great restaurant but my dream is to own my own restaurant.

The only thing in my life that was bringing me any real joy were the writings of my favorite author Riku Mikaelson. He has written several stories of many different things. Vampires, zombies, out of control AI and my personal favorite a book about fairytales and who the people were before they were known for their fairytale.

Roxas and his twin brother Ventus would be here soon. I would drive but I didn't feel like driving and wasting gas on doing something I don't want.

I looked in the mirror and tried to make my hair look as good as I could get it. It defies gravity and can't really get styled. I was wearing black jeans and a black shirt with a green fire symbol in the center.

My phone started going off, it was the ringtone Spider-Man had in the Amazing Spider-Man 2. I finished up and ran out of my apartment door. Roxas was standing outside his car leaned against it. "Hey sexy! Ready to party at club Adrenaline?" I shrugged as I walked up to him.

"Not really Rox. I would rather sit at home and-" Roxas interrupted me. "and jerk off, I know. Think of it this way, you can bag a guy at the club! I hear of the back rooms and they are fun!" I was definitely not gonna hook up with a guy at the club. I prefer the traditional dinner and a movie thing.

"Roxas I am not a whore. I want to meet a guy and get to know him."

"Because that worked out so well with the last guy you were with."

"In my defense, me and Cloud were very serious and loved one another. Me and him are still on great terms. It was mutual."

"Saying it was mutual is a lie we tell friends to hide the fact we want to cry in the shower huddled in the corner. I say this because Cloud did that . . . then he cussed at me and threw a soap dish . . . things got hazy for a bit. Point is, just don't think tonight. Let yourself go and I swear you won't regret it." I sighed. "Fine." Ventus honked the horn and we simultaneously gave him the finger before getting in the car.

Ventus or Ven as we call him drove us to the beach side block. This was away from the other bars and clubs and that is how the owner of Adrenaline wanted it.

We parked the car and headed in to the club. This club was really popular, there were people inside and out. The club had a dance floor and separate bar on the beach itself. The club was on the street. We went inside and as soon as we got inside Roxas and Ven were off to have fun, I decided to go off to a booth and sit down.

I was gonna be bored for awhile. I had no interest in this place. I surfed the internet on my phone until I got interrupted by someone coming over to my booth. "Hi there, can I sit with you?" I looked up at the man before me. He looked like he was my age. He had stunning aqua eyes and beautiful moonlight hair.

"Sure." He sat down and slid a drink to me. "Here, I think you'll like this."

"I don't drink unless I see it get poured." The man chuckled. "Here, take mine. I wouldn't drug mine would I?" Sensible I guess. I took his drink and slid the one he gave me to him. He took a drink from it. I guess it was safe. I tasted the drink and it was awesome.

"What is this?" He took another drink. "It's a long Island tea. It's my personal favorite."

"It's really nice." He smiled. "Tell me, why are you here? You don't look like you're having fun."

"My friends brought me but they ditched me when they got here. I think they went to the back." The guy frowned. "That's unfortunate. The back is for . . . special use, and to drop you for that is just wrong."

"Well Roxas and Ven have always been that way. They are addicted to sex. Still, I love them like family."

"So you're not into casual stuff?" I shook my head. "No, I wanna walk through life with someone. I wanna be held by the man of my dreams. I want to make love to someone not hook up." He smiled.

"Well said. Who is the man of your dreams?"

"His name is Riku Mikaelson. He is a renowned author. His writings are just phenomenal. I don't know him, what he looks like or if he even likes men but I know he is the one. Anyone who writes like that . . . that is a person who will own my heart." The man smiled. "Hm, I hope you meet him. You seem special. Come with me. I want to show you a part of the club no one can go to. It's unique to the Owner of the club."

"Then we shouldn't go, should we?"

"Well I am the Owner so it's fine." He smiled.

We got up and I followed the man to his spot. It was outside and it seemed to be near the beach. I followed him through the sand to a few feet away from the water. He sat against a sand hill. I took a seat next to him.

"I like this spot, I come here to think."

"It's beautiful." The man and me talked and talked. Time passed by in a flash. I don't know how long it has been. This guy was amazing in almost every way I could imagine.

"So do you have a boyfriend Mr. owner?" He chuckled. "No, like you I want the guy of my dreams to enter my life and I haven't found him yet. The guy I want will love me for me not my money. He will be someone who wants my heart as much as I want his." I was gonna say something but my phone began to go off. It was Roxas calling me. "Go ahead and get it." I answered my phone. "Hey Rox. What's up?"

"Ready to go Sora? Me and Ven are finished." I looked over at the guy.

"I can take you home if you don't want to leave." I smiled. "Go ahead without me. I'll see you tomorrow." Roxas said goodbye and I hung up.

"I'm glad you don't want to leave. I like you." I blushed. "You don't even know me." He smiled. "You know nothing of Riku Mikaelson and yet you claim love for him."

"Well . . . uh . . . you're right."

"Well I should say you knew nothing of him but you do now." What? I was kind of confused. "I am Riku Mikaelson."

"No way . . . you're lying." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He slid out his ID and handed it to me. I turned my phone screen on and shined it onto the ID. I read it aloud. "Riku Allen Mikaelson, born October tenth 1991 . . . my God . . . you really are . . ." Riku smiled and leaned in for a kiss. It was simple, just a peck on the lips. "I am. Who are you?"

"I am Sora, Sora Leonheart." This was unreal. He was Riku. My dreams were coming to life.

"It is a pleasure Sora. I don't know you fully but I want to get you more. Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" I nodded, unable to speak. He stood up and held his hand out for me to take. He helped me up. "Well Sora Leonheart, I think it is time for you to go home." I nodded again and he smiled. "First let me see your phone. He grabbed it and put his number into my phone and then shot himself a text so he could have mine.

"Let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pilot chapter, review and that will determine a second chapter.


	2. First Date

Adrenaline

I do not own Kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 2: First Date

Riku had drove me home. We both worked for the next couple of days but he was taking me out on tomorrow. I was very excited about it. I was working now at the restaurant and my beloved idiotic friends were sitting out there waiting for me to get off.

I looked up at the clock and smiled. My shift was over and I was out of here. I left out the back and shot Roxas a text. I didn't want to go through the restaurant. I waited by the car for them. It took them only a few minutes to get outside. "Hey loser we wanted to eat."I rolled my eyes. "Roxas I have had a long day, can we just go?" He nodded and unlocked the car. We all got into the car and drove off to my place.

I owned a house despite my low income. Honestly I got it from my parents will after they died a year ago. I had an apartment but obviously after the death of my parents I had to leave that and move here.

"Hey can we swim Sora?" Yea, I had a pool, a saltwater pool. Roxas loved to use my pool and normally I let him just come over whenever but one day I caught him having sex in my pool and since then he has to ask permission.

"Yea. I appreciate the ride guys, I don't get paid until tomorrow." Ven sat up from the back. "No problem Sor, you are like our brother. We would do anything for you."

"Well why I am in the shower, no sex in my pool. If you guys have another freaky twins seduction sex party in my pool I will kill you both and bury you in the forest." Ven sat back in his seat and Roxas gave me a grin.

"I learned my lesson Sora. I want you to know I am gonna stop my sleeping around. I had my fun and last night was the last fling. I am going to find the right guy and go monogamous. " I was skeptical of that. "What about you Ven? You doing the same?"

"I think so. I met a guy at the club last night. He was pretty cool and very sweet. He is taking me out tomorrow night." I smiled as we pulled up my driveway. I hopped out of the car and let Ven out from the back. I ran inside while the other two headed to the pool.

I went up stairs to the my room which was my parents old room. I stripped down naked and went into my closet to get my swimming trunks. As soon as I put them on my text tone went off. I read it and smiled. _I can't wait Sora. I am getting you now! Be ready in ten minutes._

I typed back. _Alright, I need to pretty up ;) _He replied. _You're always pretty. See you soon._

I took off the trunks and grabbed some pants and a tight shirt. I don't usually wear underwear. I know it's weird but I like when my junk is roaming free in my pants if I'm not wearing my special pants Cloud got me when I was 17. They were very tight and leather. Cloud loved clothing clinging to my body.

I was wearing simple dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a crown on the front. I walked out to the pool to see Roxas and Ven. They were chatting away in the water. "Hey guys, Riku is getting me early for our date so I can't join you. Have fun and NO sex party in there!" They gave a smile and wished me a good time.

I had a feeling they would atleast be doing it with one another. Yea it's weird they sometimes do that but eh who am I to judge? I have to thank them though, when I first caught them doing it I got so turned on I knew I was gay in that moment. When I quickly left their room I ran into Cloud who smiled and saw my problem downstairs. We started dating the next day.

I walked outside and Riku pulled up in his car. It was a beautiful Camero, it was a beautiful shade of green with a black stripe down the middle. I smiled at him and got into his car.

"Hey Sora, sorry for speeding up our date to today but I had time off and I remember you said you got off midday today so . . . here I am." I smiled at him.

"No problem I was excited you were coming to get me. I was just gonna be in my pool with my friends."

He drove us to a fancy restaurant called Seven Stars. It was a wonderful establishment. I actually got to cook here for a week as part of my classes in college. We walked into Seven Stars and Riku got us seated.

"I've never been here before so I hope the food is good. My brother told me this place was good." He was taking a shot in the dark.

"I worked here for a week, it is quality here. I think you will love it Riku."

The waiter came and gave us menu's. I knew what I wanted and closed the menu. "Are you sure about this Riku? This place is expensive."

"Why have riches if you can't use them?" I smirked. "Lucky you to have all the money in the world." He smiled at me. "Not in all the world but I do have a lot and I don't like living a rich life style. I have a basic house with a pool, a white fence and a beautiful dog."

"Oh quite the cliché life." I teased. He chuckled. "What about you? You have a nice house for someone who claims he doesn't get paid well."

"I got it after my parents died. It was inherited along with a small fortune. Not a lot but enough to save and as I get more money I can live my dream."

"I hope you get that. Dreams are important, they give hope and without hope . . . people would drown in sorrow."

"Thus said Ravenna in your book Legions Reach." He flashed a smile revealing his canine's. He was beautiful, charming and caring. "That she did. You really do like my writing."

The waiter came back and we gave him our orders. He also brought us drinks and a special bottle of wine and glasses. We continued to talk and get to know one another as we waited for dinner.

Riku told me that he grew up on the Island on the west side while I was on the south side. Who would've thought the man of my dreams was miles away from me. Even as we got our food and ate he kept asking me more, I could see his interest.

"What about when you realized you were gay?"

"That was embarrassing. I walked in on my best male friends having sex. I closed the door and they didn't notice. I was very turned on and as I was leaving I ran into Cloud, their older brother."

"Did you say their older brother?"

"Yea they do the whole twincest thing. I think it is narcissm on both ends really. They don't do it often. Anyway Cloud pulled me into his room and sat me down for a talk. He asked if I was gay and I said no because I was sure I like girls. He pointed out I was clearly turned on by my best friends which made me blush and him laugh."

"So he helped you realize you were gay?" I smiled at the memory.

"I didn't know it then but Cloud really liked me. He was 18 and I was 15 so there were issues there but he convinced me to kiss him. We kissed, it was a simple kiss, just a meeting of the lips. I felt something in that kiss and Cloud did too. He asked me out to dinner and I said yes." Riku smiled, he loved romance.

"I'm guessing he was your first." I blushed. "He was my only. We broke up two months ago. We had been together for 8 years." Riku frowned.

"Wow, why?"

"I don't want to get into that. We are friends still but we need time apart before we can see one another." Riku nodded.

We finished dinner and left. Riku took me down to the beach where his club was. He took me to the special spot and we just laid there watching the stars. I eventually felt a shift in the sand and Riku leaned over me a little and placed his lips on mine. He pulled away almost as fast. "I like you Sora. I would like to do this again." I smiled feeling my heart beat faster. "I would too Riku."


	3. second date, foreplay?

Adrenaline

I do not own Kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 2: Second Date, Foreplay?

_"Come with me Sora, we need to talk." I followed Cloud into his bedroom and he took a seat on his bed. He tapped his bed and I saw down next to him. He flashed me a charming smile and his blue orbs were filled with life._

_ "Didn't think you like guys Sora." I blushed. "I don't . . . why would you . . . that?" Cloud smiled and pointed between my legs._

_ "I know my little brothers. They have been doing it every night for a month. You are very turned on right now." I didn't know what to say. "Listen, it's ok to feel this way. Let me kiss you and you will see what a kiss from a guy is like." I looked at Cloud._

_ "Cloud . . . are you? Do you like me?" He smiled. "Can I kiss you Sora?" I nodded and Cloud leaned in and placed his lips on mine. I felt an immediate spark._

I woke up in a flash, there was sweat dripping from my bangs. Wow, I didn't think I would dream of Cloud. Riku maybe but Cloud? I love Cloud but we had to part. His dreams and mine aren't compatible.

Cloud . . . his dreams . . . I can't. It's too painful to think about. I need to focus on work, friends and Riku. My phone began to vibrate. "Speak of the Devil and he shall call." I hit talk on my phone. "Hey there Riku, how are you this fine morning."

"I'm fantastic, how are you?" I smiled at his soothing voice.

"I'm good, I just woke up. I'm all sweaty and need to shower." I could almost hear his grin. "Really? Does the sweat glisten off your chest in the early sun rays?" I laughed.

"We've only had one date. You can't be a pervert yet. Date three then by all means." He chuckled. "I don't know Sora, you are something special. Date one was like a month of dating to me." I smiled and blushed at his words.

"No fair Mr. author. You string together charming words." He laughed. "I try, I have to go. Shower away Sora. I will see you tonight. Date 2! I'm picking you up and we are cooking dinner at my place!" I chuckled. "Sure thing Riku, call when you're on your way later. I will be chilling here with . . ." Crap . . . I almost said his name. " Roxas, I'll be with him for the day." Riku said his goodbye and hung up. I turned my phone screen off and hopped out of bed. I walked to my bathroom and turned on the shower.

I got in and let the warm water hit my body. I loved the feeling of the water on my body. I had only a few minutes before Cloud was going to be here. He texted me last night telling me he had stuff to give me and some things he needed to say.

I was against the idea at first but Cloud still means a lot to me. I just need a lot more time to get over him. Cloud has always had this presence about him that kept people away but when you're alone with him, he is the most amazing and charming person ever. You wouldn't think it to look at him but he is a softie at heart. "Sora? I'm here, I know I'm early but I figured you'd be up." Crap! Cloud is here. My heart was beating out of my chest.

"I'm in the shower Cloud! Give me a minute." Damn the luck I didn't bring clothes with me in to the bathroom. I quickly washed my hair and rinsed. I shut off the water and hopped out and grabbed my towel.

I walked into my room and Cloud was sitting on my bed. Oh did that bring back flashbacks. I flashed a grin. "I need to change, I'll be out in a sec." I walked into my closet and closed the door. Luckily I had a light in here. I slipped on some cargo shorts and a green shirt.

"I'm done. How are you Cloud?" He smiled. "I'm well I suppose. You?" I walked over to my desk chair and sat down. "Life is life Cloud. I am still here aren't I?" Cloud sighed. "Sor . . . I know our breakup wasn't easy but . . . it's been a month. I care for you and will do anything for you. You're the one who has shut me out. Why won't you let me help you?" I closed my eyes in frustration.

"You have always been the one helping me. I have never been able to offer anything but support. When you were in college it was support until I got in. You're dreams of that place being built in Midgar, all I could do was offer support. I'm no rich, smart or as charming as you. I can cook and that's it. I couldn't help your dreams!" Cloud got up, pulled me up from my seat and held me close to his chest.

"Don't say that Sora. You helped me more than you will ever know. I am going for my dreams because of you. Without you I wouldn't be here or going to Midgar to have my dream realized." I pulled away. "Cloud . . ."

"I love you Sora and I want us to be together again. I hope you realize that you and me are perfect for one another. When you do . . . come to Midgar." Cloud . . . damn him.

"I am dating someone." Cloud smirked. "I know. Ven told me. Riku Mikaelson the famous author you love. When things crash and burn come find me because I only want to be with you." Cloud leaned down and kissed me on the lips. He licked my closed lips and pulled away. "Here is some of your stuff. I wanted to keep it but I thought I'd let you decide." I looked at the box of stuff and shrugged. "Take it Cloud. I don't need it but in return . . . can I have your necklace." Cloud nodded and unclasped his necklace. "They wolf key necklace I bought. Have it, it unlocks my heart." Cloud ruffled my head and took the box.

I felt tears in my eyes. I needed to get out and relax somewhere. I put the wolf key on and walked out of my place and hopped in my car. It was a Mazda Tribute. I was basically driving a soccer mom car. I loved it don't get me wrong.

I drove into town just so I could think. As I was driving around I spotted silver hair. I slammed on my breaks and honked. The silverette turned to look at me. It was Riku, he smiled and walked over to my car. I lowered my window and Riku popped his head in. "Hey Sora, stalking me?" I laughed.

"Please, I was in the neighborhood. I think you wanted me to find you."

"I am actually buying stuff for tonight. I guess we could always go together. I walked here from my place. A ride would be helpful." I motioned for him to hop into the car. He thanked me and soon I was driving him all over the town to get him stuff he wanted for tonight.

While he shopped I followed him around but I was stuck thinking about Cloud. It was so hard to think about him and Riku at the same time. I still love Cloud but with Riku I see a future. As much as I wish I could be with Cloud . . . I have to give this thing with Riku a chance. He really is my dream guy. He so far is everything I hoped he was.

The sun was setting and Riku was finally finished with his shopping. We were driving back to his place now. He had to direct me to it. It was a beautiful humble house on the beach.

I parked my car and helped him get the stuff into the house. His house was amazing on the inside. His kitchen was phenomenal! It is my kitchen wet dream. Riku leaned against his counter. "So . . . I can't cook. When I said let's cook together . . . I meant you cook and I try not to get in your way while helping." I giggled. "Alright hot shot, I guess you can't be good at everything." I began cooking and Riku decided to be a bit more romantic and set the stage for our dinner. Dinner by star light and tiki torches on the beach.

As I finished our small dinner, Riku took it outside for us to eat. He took me by the hand and walked me outside. We took our seats at the outside table and began to eat.

"This is sooo good Sora!" I watched Riku eat my food. He was devouring it. I slowly ate my food. I was still not feeling the greatest from Cloud. Riku noticed my mood and decided it was time to lighten me up. He pulled a remote from his pocket and hit a button. Music began to play, mood enticing music. I gave him a suspicious look and he flashed a smile.

Riku stood up and walked over to me. He took me by the hand and pulled me up. "Dance with me." Riku whispered into my ear. I smiled and let him pull me close. We moved in a slow fluid motion.

Time seemed to go on forever as we moved. I could feel Riku's heart beat. It was very fast, he was nervous. Riku eventually moved us to a blanket on the sand. He sat down and took me with him. We laid on the blanket. He laid my head on his chest.

"Sora . . ." I closed my eyes. "Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" I smiled. "Yes." Riku pulled me closer to his face and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and in a few moments Riku licked my lips. I opened my lips and let him slide his tongue in. We slowly kissed, massaging out tongues against one another.

His hand slid down my body and when I didn't stop him he let it rest on my crotch. He slowly rubbed my lower region. I let my hands explore his body and slid them under his shirt.

Riku deepened the kiss and slowly got on top of me. He pulled his shirt off while I undid his pants. He got up and pulled his pants off while I took my shirt off. Riku was in his boxers and got back on me. He landed his lips on my neck and started kissing and licking.

It was like ecstasy, I loved it so much. I could feel Riku's hard member against me. I was hard too. Riku undid my pants while kissing me. I lifted my butt up and Riku pulled my pants around my ankles. He smiled when he saw I didn't have underwear.

"Sexy Sora." He took his boxers off and slid the rest of my pants off. He rubbed our members together while kissing me again. I stopped him mid kiss. "Riku . . . I don't want to have sex. We can do other stuff but not that . . . not yet anyway." Riku nodded. "I agree. I just got over zealous." I smiled and wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss and with my other hand I stroked his long thick cock. He was bigger than Cloud, oh sex will be great!

I gave Riku a hard push making him fall onto his back. Before he could say anything I moved fast and took his cock into my mouth. Riku closed his eyes and bucked his hips into my mouth. He put his hands into my hair and started thrusting into my mouth.

"Oh Fuck Sora!" I loved giving head. I loved doing things with my tongue on a cock. Riku was thrusting so hard into my mouth, I LOVED it! "Shit Sora . . . I'm so close!" I kept licking and massaging his cock with my tongue. In a few moments I felt hot liquid in my mouth. I swallowed it all.

I pulled off and straddled Riku's chest. He opened his mouth and took my cock into his mouth. He got it nice and wet and then I pulled out. He knew what I wanted to do and licked his hands. I straddled his waist and let my member rest on his chest. He put his hands over my member and I began to thrust. Riku kept his eyes on my face and watched my expression. As I kept thrusting I moaned every time. I was getting close, I've been without for way too long to cum this early.

Riku opened his mouth and waited for me to release. "I'm cumming Riku!" I shot my load onto his chest and into his mouth. I pulled away and laid on his chest. I gave him a kiss before resting on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. We're not moving fast just quickly

Adrenaline

I do not own Kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 3: We aren't moving fast . . . just quickly

_"Cloud . . . oh please . . . it hurts . . . hurry!" Sweat dripped from my hair. "I'm trying Sora . . . this is a weird position baby." Cloud breathed into my ear. _

_ "Damn it Cloud . . . I'm not gonna hold on much longer!" _

_`"Hold it baby . . . I'm gonna get it!" I couldn't hold it any longer. I dropped onto the twister mat. Cloud sighed and fell on top of me. He kissed me on the lips and turned our bodies over so I was on top of him. _

_ "Baby . . . you suck at twister. We're naked . . . you should have more freedom in movement." I licked his lips. "I would have been able to if you didn't turn the heat on so I we would be sweaty!" Cloud smiled mischieviously. "Sorry . . . I just want our naked bodies to glisten when we make love in a minute." I grinned and playfully bit his neck._

_ "Since when are we making love chocobo hair?" Cloud moved my face close to his and kissed me on the lips. He slid his tongue into my mouth. He is making a good point right now. I pulled away and smiled at him. "Good enough reason Sora?" I smiled and crashed our lips together._

I woke up with something long and hard poking me in my butt. I knew it was Riku but it was annoying. I didn't want to wake him up but I wasn't a fan of being poked. When I was with Cloud I would just stick his cock in me so I could go back to sleep.

Cloud was a heavy sleeper so it was easier that way. Typically this would result in us having morning sex. I didn't mind it at all. Sex with Cloud was the most passionate and stimulating thing I have ever done. This was bugging the hell out of me!

"Riku!" The silverette stirred in his sleep. I reached down and grabbed his cock and gave a light squeeze. He let out a small moan. "Sora . . . suck it hard." I rolled my eyes. "Riku wake the hell up!" The silver haired author groaned and stretched. He wrapped his hands around me and pulled me close.

"Good morning." I smiled. "Morning . . . hey Riku?"

"Yea?"

"Can you not poke your junk in my butt?" I couldn't see his face but I know he was grinning. "Sorry . . . I always get rock hard in the morning." I chuckled.

"If we get to the sexually active part of the relationship it won't be a problem." I turned towards Riku. He smiled and moved his cock to between his legs. I got super close to him and kissed Riku on the lips. "Thank you beautiful."

"So when are we going to get to the sexually active part of the relationship?" I kissed Riku again. "You have my heart Riku Mikaelson. We can make love when it happens. I don't plan stuff like that. Love is like fire, it doesn't limit itself to a set path or plan." Riku kissed me again as soon as I finished with my words.

"I love that Sora." He kept kissing me until we got interrupted by a ringing. _(final fantasy VII victory fanfare theme) _Damn, bad timing Cloud. I grabbed my phone and hit talk.

"Hey, I'm a little busy, what's up?"

"I wanted to give you something before I left. You got time Sor . . . I don't leave to the mainland until dusk." I closed my eyes. Why oh why is the universe so cruel? "Ok, I'll see you at your house around five." Cloud thanked me and hung up the phone.

"Who was that Sora?"

"It was Ven. He just wants to bug me about you." Riku smirked. I am glad he can't see through my lie. I wish I didn't lie. "Tell him how awesome you are with your tongue."

"Hell no, He would probably pull his cock out for me to suck if I told him that." Riku chuckled. He grabbed for his pants and slowly slid into them. I grabbed my clothes and dressed quickly.

Riku pulled me close and gave me a light kiss before grabbing my necklace. "Beautiful . . . where did you get it?" Crap! "It was a gift from Roxas. He knows I love how beautiful wolves are and he made sure it was a key to symbolize my heart can be unlocked by the _wolf_ I fall in love with." Riku grinned.

"I always saw myself as more of a tiger . . ." Riku kissed me on the lips quickly. " . . . but for you . . . I'll be a wolf." I felt like my heart was being ripped open. He literally is perfect and I repay that with two lies.

I smiled and we walked back into his house. I grabbed my keys and said my good byes before leaving back to my house. The whole way back I was feeling guilt. I have such strong feelings for both of them and this is so fucking hard! I need to let Cloud go and just be with Riku who clearly really likes me.

I drove to Cloud's house and there he was leaning against his car like he knew I was coming. He was shirtless, the sun was glistening off of his body. He is like every girls and gay dudes wet dream. I parked my car and got out and walked up to him.

"Glad you could make it. Come with me Sor." I followed Cloud inside and he started going into the basement where his room was. It was like a damn apartment down here. That is how Cloud wanted it after his parents died. He still had a room upstairs but he primarily lived down here. This way Roxas and Ventus got freedom but they still had restrictions.

I lived with Cloud for a while. My parents and me never really got along so I stayed with Cloud while we were dating. He clicked a button and the door locked behind me. Classic Cloud, he enjoys his privacy and there is no telling when Roxas or Ven might pop up.

I followed Cloud to his bedroom. Memories of old hit me hard. _Cloud . . . _

"Thank you for coming Sor. Please sit down on the bed with me." He took a seat and I sat next to him. He positioned my face to look at him. "Sora . . . kiss me." That was slightly unexpected.

"Cloud . . . no. I am dating Riku and I really want to give that a chance. I can't screw it up by kissing you." Cloud smirked. "You took my necklace because you still love me, you couldn't stop thinking over my light kiss yesterday because you LOVE me. Face it, you love me still and Riku or not you want me right now. He will never know Sora. One last time, then I can let you go." Cloud . . . why do you do this to me?

"Sora . . . " I closed my eyes and crashed my lips to his. Cloud snaked his arm around me and pulled me close. He snaked his other hand in my shirt and ripped my shirt off breaking the kiss for just a moment.

"I miss this so much." Cloud reached to my pants and undid them. I rolled off of Cloud and pulled my pants off. Cloud took his off and climbed on top of me. Cloud bit into my neck and brought out a moan from me.

"Cloud . . . kiss me." The blonde went back to my lips and licked them before sliding his tongue in and kissing me passionately. Cloud stopped and positioned us for our usual foreplay move, 69ing. We took one another into our mouths. Cloud was so big and I loved every wide inch of him. Cloud eventually stopped sucking and bent my body a little to do a unique preparation to me with his tongue.

When I was ready Cloud got between my legs and slid into me. I let out a moan and his cock being inside me. Sweat dripped from his bangs onto my chest. Cloud leaned in and kissed me while he thrust into me hard. He moved thrust hard and fast. "Cloud! God!" I started moving my body in rytham and Cloud moaned in pleasure.

"Sora . . . God Sora, I'm going to cum!" I was close too. "I am cumming! Cum in me Cloud!" I burst all over our abdomens. Our bodies getting sticky as they rubbed against one another at our close proximity. Cloud picked up his pace and thrust faster while kissing me. He let out a moan into my mouth as he came deep inside me. Cloud collapsed onto me, he kept his cock inside me.

"I love you Sora." Cloud kissed my neck before pulling out and rolling over. He slid the blanket on top of us and pulled me close to him. "I love you too . . . Cloud." I closed my eyes and before sleep could take me, Riku popped into my head. Fuck me, I'm so sorry Riku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plz review


	5. Make Love to Me

Adrenaline

I do not own Kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 5: Love Making

I walked out of the basement and went upstairs. To my dismay Roxas was waiting for me eating an apple. "Really? Could you be any more dickhead cliché right now Rox?" The blonde smiled.

"Hey, how do you think I feel having to hear you yelling "OH! FUCK ME CLOUD!" I blushed.

"He seduced me." Roxas chuckled. "Please dude. When me and Ven convinced you and Cloud in a four way, that was seducing. This was plain old I still love him sex." Yea, I have had sex with Roxas and Ven. Can you blame me, twins . . . twins. How often does that happen? Cloud was cool with it.

"Whatever. Yes, I still fucking love Cloud! I want to be with him but I can't. We have different lives." I started to head out the door when Roxas called out for me. I turned around. "Yes?"

"Think me and Ven can double fuck you again?" I blushed and walked out the door to my car. As I was driving away I got a text from Roxas and Cloud. Roxas's text said he meant it lol. Cloud said he loved me and that we would be married one day.

I ignored the texts and just went home. I needed to shower and sleep. When I got back to my house there was an envelope with my name on it taped to the door. I ripped it off the door and took it in with me. I set it down, I really just wanted to shower.

I ripped off articles of clothing as I made my way to the shower. I hopped in and turned on the water. It was cold at first but then it turned to that perfect heat that made me feel like I was complete.

When I finished I jumped out and dried my hair. I liked the rest of my body to air dry while I walk around naked. I went back to read the letter. I picked it up and pulled out the sheet of paper.

_Sora,_

_ Last night was amazing and I want to see you again tonight. I hope you will come over around 7 so we can spend the night together. I have no expectations except that you will feel loved and enjoy yourself. I want you more than I have ever wanted someone. Till tonight . . ._

_ ~ Riku_

I looked at my clock and it would be dark in an hour. Cloud would be gone by then. I needed to get to Riku. I went out to my car and took off towards Riku. As I was driving my phone went off and it was Cloud. I hit talk. "Hey Cloud. What's up?"

"I'm leaving Sora. I love you. Please come see me or move in with me when you are ready." I sighed. "Cloud . . . you are my world but I can't. I really like Riku and short of me and him failing . . . he is the one I will be with." Cloud chuckled on the other end.

"Oh Sora . . . I think you will come to me soon enough. Until then Sora . . . my love for you is eternal."

He hung up and I pulled into Riku's house. I parked and went to the door. To my surprise he was waiting outside on his porch. He smiled at me and stood up. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

He walked me in to the house and locked the door. "OoOo scary. Are you going to have your way with me sir?" Riku smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I wanted us to have our way with each other." I was going to say something but his lips stopped me . . . and then his tongue . . . and oh GOD where was his hand going?

I needed to participate in this. I moved my hands under his shirt and felt his godlike body. He undid my pants and they fell to the floor. I ripped his shirt off, literally I ripped his shirt off. I didn't want to break the kiss. Needless to say he ripped my shirt off too. He picked me up and took my pants off all the way. He took me to the couch and laid me down.

"I love you Sora." He dropped his pants and climbed on top of me. We were both hard right now. Riku attacked my neck and kissed me. He reached behind to take my necklace off. "No Riku, this necklace has special meaning. I don't take it off." Riku didn't say anything. He just kept kissing my body. He sent shivers down my body but in a good way.

"Riku make love to me." Riku reached onto the end table and grabbed some special lotion. I was already ready down there and I was hoping Riku wouldn't notice. I felt his fingers inside me and I felt a jolt of pleasure run through me. He kissed me while he moved his fingers in and out.

Riku went reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. I wanted to tell him it was fine but we didn't know each other's status on STD's or HIV. He put the condom on his huge cock and put lotion on himself.

"Riku . . . love me." Riku put himself at my entrance and pushed in. He kissed me and I moaned into his mouth. My GOD his cock was so big. I fucking love it! Riku pulled away from the kiss and braced his hands on either side of my head.

He started to pick up his pace and thrust harder. "Oh FUCK RIKU!" Riku smirked as I shout his name. He was nailing my G Spot! Dick his long and big he didn't have to search long. Riku pulled me up onto his lap and held me close. He thrust into me hard

"Sora, so fucking good!" I bit Riku's neck to leave a mark and started to suck hard. "Fuck Sora, I'm close." He wasn't the only one. My cock was rubbing between our stomach's. I could feel it about to blow.

"Fuck Riku I'm gonna cum!" I shot my load and cum shot up our chest and to our faces. Riku leaned us down and pounded me hard into the couch. "Sora!" Riku came and kept thrusting until he finally collapsed on top of me.

Riku pulled out and sat up. He took his condom off and groaned. "Sora . . . the condom broke. I think I might have been a little too rough. I swear I'm clean." I sat up and leaned into Riku and kissed him. "It's ok Riku. I am too just so you know. I'm clean. I wanted to tell you it was ok for us to bareback." Riku picked me up and carried me bridal style to the bed room. He laid me in the bed and kissed me passionately.

(Time skip 2 weeks)

I was sick as shit. I've been throwing up nonstop for the last couple of days. Roxas and Ven were both freaked out so they were coming by in a little bit to take me to the doctors. My phone vibrated and it was a text from Roxas. He told me to get outside. I fixed my hair and walked out to their car.

We drove in silence for the most part listening to music. They weren't good with doctors, illness or death, Ever since they lost their parents. We got to the hospital and went to see the doctor. We waited for him and when he came in He gave a polite greeting. Ven began to blush like crazy.

"Hello there Sora. I am Dr. Terra Lyngod. What brings you in?"

"Well, I've been throwing up like crazy for the last week or so. I am a little worried."

"Have you eaten anything strange or been promiscuous?" I blushed.

"I eat normally and I have had sex but only two guys and they were both clean." The Doctor nodded. "Well, I am going to do blood work for STD's and HIV. I'm not saying you have it but we're gonna check. I can give quick results for today that are pretty accurate but the longer test will be dead on. If those are negative then I will do one more test." The doctor walked off and said nurses would be back to take blood.

"Sora, that is the guy from Club Adrenaline! The dude who nailed me in the back is your doctor! God, He is good in bed and rich." I rolled my eyes. Roxas did too and he smacked Ven across the back of the head.

"You can hit on the doctor when Sora is ok." The nurse came back and took blood from me. She walked off

The anticipation was killing me. Dr. sexy as Ven kept calling him came back with results. He gave me a smile. "Well it's not an STD or HIV so I have one more test. I am going to do an ultrasound." I didn't know what to say. He leaned me back in the chair and had me lift my shirt. He put gel on my stomach and smeared it. He started up the machine and began to move the ultrasound over me. I couldn't really see anything in his eyes on what he was looking at. "Sora . . . have you done genetic alteration to your body?" What did he mean?

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"There is a hospital in Midgar that has been built. Founded by-" I cut him off. I knew who founded it. "Cloud Strife." Terra gave me a questioning look.

"How did you know?"

"He is my EX and one of my best friends."

"Well then you must know he is an expert in Genetic engineering and research. One of the genetic changes he has made is allowing men to get pregnant. That is why I ask." Was he saying what I think he is saying?

"Dr . . . . am I . . . am I pregnant?" The Doctor pointed on the monitor and showed the small fetus that was in me.

"Oh fuck me . . ."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter. Plz review.


	6. Bitch Slap

Adrenaline

I do not own Kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 6: Bitch Slap

The plane pulled into the airport and I got off as fast as I could. I took my bags from the baggage claim and went out to the lobby to find a cliché driver with a sign holding my name. I went to him and we went to the limo.

He drove me to the first sector where Cloud lived. He had a wonderful condo at the top of a huge fucking building. I looked up at the top.

"Fucking princess . . ." I took my bags in and went to the elevator. I rode the long ride up and got off at his apartment. He was waiting for me with arms open wide. I dropped my bags and went straight up to him slapped the fuck out of him.

"Ow . . . bitch! What the fuck Sora?" I went to hit him again but he was ready and caught my wrist. I went with the other hand but he got it to.

We struggled around for a minute and then he pushed me against the wall and pinned me. He held my wrists with one hand and with the other he let it rest on my cheek. He made me look at him.

"What is going on Sora?" I wanted to cry. Tears escaped my eyes.

"Why did you do it? When the fuck did you do it?"

"What Sora? What did I do?"

"I'm pregnant you fucking jerk!" Cloud loosened his grip out of surprise. He stumbled backwards and fell back against the kitchen counter. "It worked . . .I didn't . . . I didn't think it would."

"Cloud, how the fuck could you do this to me?" Cloud looked up at me.

"You always wanted kids. You would tell me that and so when we were together I wanted to give you that. I gave you two shots, one kept you from getting any illness and the other was to allow pregnancy. I thought there would be a sign you were able to have kids. I didn't see one so I thought it failed, plus we had a lot of unprotected sex before we broke up and you never got pregnant."

"You asshole! How the hell could you experiment on me?" Cloud stood up abruptly and grabbed me by the shoulders. "I love you! I gave you what you wanted! I was going to tell you I injected you with the serum but you broke up with me and I didn't see the point in it because I truly believed it failed."

"Cloud . . . I'm glad I can have kids and be a dad . . . but this was very sudden. How do I take care of him? I have a piece of shit job that doesn't pay enough for me to support him not to mention I will need to take maternity leave!"

"He's our child Sora. I will take care of you both." This was not happening. There was the chance it was Riku's.

"Cloud, I didn't just have sex with you that day two weeks ago. I also had sex with Riku and his condom broke."

"We have ways to prove he is my child. I can do it now. The fetus is DNA after all and we have ways at the company to safely do a test."

"You don't get it Cloud. This child can't be yours no matter what. Riku can't know that this child could be or is yours. He will dump me for cheating on him."

"Well you shouldn't have cheated Sora." I slapped him across the face. "You fucking seduced me."

"You still love me, I don't think seduction was needed." Damn him. Yes I still fucking loved him, even if he is a jack ass.

"I will allow this test and if he is yours I will allow you to help me but it will not mean we are together again. Short of me and Riku ending . . . I will make it work with him." Cloud nodded and rubbed his cheek.

"I miss the rough stuff Sora . . . " He leaned in close and licked my cheek. " . . .let's play soon kitten." Cloud grabbed my bags and took them to his room.

"I have only the one bed. You can sleep with me, I promise no seduction as you put it."

I slept in bed with Cloud and he was true to his word. He kept his hands to himself. He actually passed out fairly quickly. I couldn't fall asleep and I wanted to cuddle up to him. He was always the perfect person to cuddle with. Well he was the only boyfriend I had but not even my dog I had when I was a kid matched up to Cloud!

Luckily I found sleep after two hours. My dreams however haunted me still.

_ "I lost you twice Sora . . . never again!" Cloud pointed his gun at another Cloud and fired. The bullet soared through the air and stopped right before hitting Cloud in the head. _

_ A wave of blue energy erupted from the bullet and everything the wave touched began freezing in place. It was like time was stopping. The Cloud who fired the gun ran towards me and grabbed me by the hand before the wave hit me. Everything else around us was stopped in time._

_ Cloud looked me in the eyes and his lips began to move. I could only make out a few words. " . . .darling . . . . time compression . . . . us . . . .eternity."_

I woke up to see Cloud standing at his dresser. He was getting clothes. He was only in a towel. He was dripping wet.

"Cloud . . . you're naked."

"This is my place darling. I can be naked if I want. You can too." He looked back and smirked. "Get dressed darling. We have to prove I am the baby daddy!" Oh god that was today.

I hopped into the shower and dressed as fast as I could. I met Cloud by the elevator and we left to get to his company. The drive there was very quiet. Cloud was never a morning person. It took time for his flirtatious self to charge.

We pulled up the company that Cloud named Endiness. We walked up to Cloud's personal floor where a doctor was waiting. Cloud looked back at me. "Go on, sit down. They will give you a little something to ensure no pain. The baby will be fine as well." I took a seat and lifted my shirt off.

"Cloud . . . hold my hand." The blonde smiled and took my hand in his. The doctor injected my abdomen and in seconds it went numb. The doctor set a machine in front of me and turned it on. A very small needle inched forward into my abdomen. I couldn't feel anything. I squeezed hard and Cloud winced. Though I couldn't feel pain, the idea of a needle in me freaked me out.

"Ok, I got what I need. The needle is coming out now." The needle pulled back and out of my body. I let go of Cloud and he leaned down and kissed me where the needle went in.

"We already have your DNA sir, I will be back in a little bit with the results." The young doctor walked out of the room. I put my shirt back on and Cloud pulled me out of the chair.

"It's ok Sora. We'll know soon and when it's confirmed I will take care of you and our child."

"This child is Riku's no matter what Cloud. He can't know I cheated on him." Cloud smirked.

"That might be a little hard when the child is born with blonde or brown hair."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Mikaelson family has a rare genetic abnormality that is not only passed on from generation to generation but it is dominate above all other genes. Silver hair and aqua eyes." Shit. This fucks me over so much.

"Maybe Riku doesn't know that." Cloud chuckled. "Oh he does, every member in his family has had the combonation. You better tell him the truth if it turns out the child is mine. You do not want to piss off Sephiroth. He is only one building over so . . ." I have nine months to figure this out.

The doctor came back in. I looked up at the clock and sure enough it had been twenty minutes. Time flies when you're stressed.

"We have the results sir . . . it would appear that you are the father of the child." Cloud smiled and I frowned. The doctor walked away and when Cloud looked at me I slapped him across the face.

"Bitch! What the Hell Sora?"

"We are having a child, I hope you're prepared to help me raise him or her."

"Always . . . I love you after all Sora."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter. Plz review.


End file.
